


I like You In The Jacuzzi

by CardboarianNights



Series: Soldier and Me Pregverse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, BDSM-themed 'love' hotel, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bdsm element, Biting, Breeding Kink, Coming to a Mutual Understanding, Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Healthy Relationships, I did mention pining soldier 76 right?, Kink Negotiation, Mirror Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Restraints, Soldier 'forces' you to sit on a jacuzzi jet, Squirting, Teasing, Weekend Getaway, bathing suit sex, copious amounts of groping, creamy sex, enthusiatic sex, forced posing, inappropriate use of a jacuzzi jet, jacuzzi sex, loving aftercare, pining Soldier 76, safe bdsm, skimpy bikinis, soldier actually uses a safe word, stallion 76, subspace exploration, surprise the dom can use it as well, the good kind of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Soldier 76 takes you for a weekend getaway to burn off some steam in a bdsm-style 'love' hotel.You show your appreciation by wearing a cute string bikini while you both enjoy the modified jacuzzi in your suite's bathroom.76 is more than happy to show his overwhelming approval.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Everyone!
> 
> Gonna start the year off with some shameless two chapter porn starring everyone's favorite silver-haired fox, 76, and you, code name 'Rabbit'!
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> \- Reader/Rabbit is NOT pregnant in this fic. It chronologically takes place before, not after the fic where Rabbit figures out she is pregnant.
> 
> \- DO NOT engage in inappropriate sexual activities -directly- involving a jacuzzi/hot tub -jet- if you are pregnant or plan to become pregnant! Bubbles up the vagina can do BAD things! Please don't risk miscarrying! Wait until after baby is born!! 
> 
> -(talk to your gyno or doctor about the risks of using a jet as a vibrator. I'm not a doctor nor should this fic be used as a guide to safely use said-jets as masturbation tools!!)
> 
> \- Reader is a CIS female and anatomical terms such as 'clitoris', 'vagina' and 'labia', etc. are used to describe sexual organs. Please read at your own discretion. Your mental health is very important!
> 
> fun note:
> 
> The first chapter was originally supposed to be part two of the bath house 'stranger sex' Reader76 AU fic but I reworked it into something a lot better and cuter that feels a lot better when they have an established relationship!

You wiggled in delightful anticipation as Soldier slowly lowered you onto one of the custom ‘saddles’ this BDSM-themed love hotel molded in with the four-person jacuzzi in the suite Soldier rented for you both. It was a simple weekend getaway that Soldier coordinated with Winston, having you go as the man’s ‘backup’, completely unaware of the sexual relationship between you both. Just both of you and a room filled with fun equipment and furniture for kinksters like you with plenty of cleaner supplied by the hotel. Soldier kept the details of the hotel num just to see the surprise on your face after he snuck into the room after you texted him.

The bath was the first thing he suggested, and now you know why that was after eyeing the unusual ‘saddles’ in between the four seats that jacuzzis normally have. The saddle ‘humps’ were directly situated with a jet parallel to the apex of the hump along with a curious hole slightly ahead of the center of the hump. Along with that, there were prominent ‘D’-rings that lined the edge of the jacuzzi with an assortment of buttons and levers you saw when you got in.

You liked your lips in anticipation as you felt your cunt throb in excitement for this. Your mind flashing back to the time in Japan where you shamelessly masturbated with the shower head to entice Soldier for some quality shower sex. Perhaps he was looking to reliving that fun moment at your aching body’s expense? 

The thin bikini you changed into left nothing for the imagination. The slit of cloth barely concealing your nipples over your chest, emphasizing the roundness of your breasts and the danger of them slipping from the feeble cloth’s hold mid-coitus. Your g-string accentuated your ass and made access humiliatingly easy, in a good way, in case Soldier was too overcome with lust to keep teasing you. You had your hair up nicely and had a bit of lipstick on in anticipation for your first video performance, nothing too big since the jacuzzi was steaming warm as water filled the tub.

Soldier looked down at you, still fully in casual clothing with his visor on. Your casual sex partner getting a good eyeful of you as you straddled the plastic saddle and looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes. You absolutely loved him for being so thoughtful, for wanting to indulge in more kinky acts to drive you both wild before he would fill you with his cum. This man was like a perfect present all wrapped up for you and only you, even if you didn’t do or talk much outside of the bedroom. You wanted to strip him of that mask and kiss him silly but kept it to yourself as you rocked lightly, back and forth, to try to stimulate your clit.

“Comfortable, Rabbit?” Soldier asked, leaning over behind you outside of the jacuzzi, and bringing his hand over to affectionately stroke the side of your cheek with his calloused fingers.

You bristled happily at the touch, your eyes fluttering shut as a smile easily lifted your lips while you leaned your cheek into his fingers. Warmth blossomed in your chest and spread through you as you felt your heart squeeze pleasantly at the action. How much you adored this masked, silver fox and his ability to make you melt. It made you all the more happy to be his partner and tease him back in return to make him feel good.

“I’m good, Sir. Very good.” You sighed happily, letting yourself relax and trust whatever idea he had planned for you in this scene. You trusted him with your life and knew he was very capable of meeting your expectations.

He chuckled in amusement at that as he pulled his hand away from your face slowly, letting you feel his fingers run up the side of your face one more time before it was over. Soldier then walked around the jacuzzi to head back into the bedroom that was openly connected to it, no walls or doors. The man padded over to the bed to pick up the paper manual to recorder he had set up on a tripod, letting you relax in the slowly filling jacuzzi while he continued to fiddle with it.

You felt yourself smile at how endearing it was to see the man plop his ass down on the edge of the bed, his brows furrowing together as he read, and occasionally reached to the small, mounted camera before quickly looking back down at the manual to make sure he wasn’t making a mistake.

“You sure Sombra can’t hack that, Sir?” You asked curiously, letting your legs unroll under you so that they were stretched out and feet submerged in the warm water.

“It doesn’t have wifi or a dataport. Made sure of that.” He rumbled in reply, referencing the manual once more before tapping a button on the side of the camera. You saw a red light turn on in the front of the camera. “Anything happen?”

“Red light turned on.”

Soldier hummed at that before tapping another button, making a bright, white LED light shine directly at you, making you raise your hand to try to block it.

“You found the high beams, Sir!” You laughed in amusement, watching through squinted eyelids until Soldier tapped two buttons to turn off both lights, and allowed you to lower the hand you were using as a shield.

“Sorry.” Soldier grumbled sheepishly, making you chuckle if not for the large dots that were obstructing your vision from the blaring light.

“Nothing permanently damaged.” You teased, earning another adorable grumble from your sweet partner. Probably embarrassed from making you uncomfortable with the light, not that he had any idea that it could put out that kind of power. ‘What a softy’, you thought as you couldn’t help but grin at that. “Anyways, you never answered my question about Sombra.” You spoke up, drawing Soldier to raise his head up to look at you before looking back down at the manual.

“Well… I can’t say for certain she won’t be able to lift the footage if she gets her hands near the camera itself, but, it uses an older type of film instead of digital hard drives. No USB ports or anything.” He rumbled in reply as he flipped another page in the manual.

“Oh. So, like those ‘spy’ cameras that are becoming popular again?” You asked curiously as you tilted your head to the side.

“Not exactly… The film-type is just safer for our general purpose.” He remarked. “I’ll give you the code to my room so you can go in and view the recordings on the camera when I’m not around.”

You felt your lips curl mischievously at that. “Oh? What if I wanna come in when you are there…?” You grinned. “Walk right in on you stroking your cock to said-footage?”

The soldier paused for a moment before you watched his brows furrowed together in frustration from that. You felt the giddy pleasure you got from that go straight to your vagina as your walls squeezed frustratingly around nothing, especially not the man’s big dick. 

The water was filling, slowly rolling upwards towards the tops of your thighs as you let out a soft gasp at how good the warm water felt. You could only imagine how nice the view was from his perspective as you watched 76 reach down and adjust himself in his pants. It was such a great one-up you got on him that you found yourself grinding your clit lightly against the idle jet opening on the saddle you were straddling. The feeling not good enough to get off on but enough to showcase how needy you were for your partner as the water seemed to take forever to fill.

You let out a sensual moan at that, placing your hands on the front of the hump to squish your tits together as you continued to shamelessly grind against it. Your eyes focused solely on Soldier’s hand still idle on where his hardening cock was.

“Do you like that, Sir…?” You whispered sensually to your partner while continuing to rut against the jet opening. “Like the idea of me innocently walking in and catching you beating one off to the sight of my ass riding you on the video…?”

Soldier’s hand gripped himself a bit tighter as he let out a warning grumble at that. “Rabbit…”

Electricity ran through you at his visible sexual frustration and sent a thrill like no other to tease this dangerous silver-haired hunk who could break you in half, if he wanted. Hell, you would probably welcome it if it got him off with a huge load inside of your needy, wet cunt. Just the idea of him ramming you hard from behind with all of his pent-up lust had you wanting him so bad to the point where the beginnings of a whimper managed to escape your lips.

“What…? Can’t a woman admit she fantasizes about her stallion?” You teased innocently, feeling a rush of bliss run from your brain and down your spine as you watch Soldier throw the manual aside on the bed, apparently falling for your taunts far too easily.

You watched him in anticipation as he went to grab something from the drawers and head back over to you in the bathroom, taking his time while he ran the leather restraints enticingly over one of his palms. The padding of his bare feet on the tile floor sending delightful shivers down your back as he rounded the jacuzzi and came to a halt behind you. Your thighs were pressed together uncomfortably at the top of the hard plastic saddle, wanting to rub together to give you some kind of relief as 76 got to work on strapping the thick, leather restraints to the D-rings on the edge of the tub.

“Misbehaving women don’t get to touch themselves, Rabbit…” He purred sensually behind your ear, making you muffle a whimper behind your firmly pursed lips. “Hands, please.” 76 requested rather sweetly, making your eyelids flutter like the butterflies that suddenly made an appearance in your stomach. Where the hell does he get off like this? You had him in the palm of your hand just a minute ago!

You complied all too easily, sliding back a bit to press your back to the back support padding as you let your wrists fall on either side of the jacuzzi edge behind you. 76’s fingers gently running over the sensitive flesh of your wrists with his gun-calloused hands to make you jerk them away, a muffled giggle almost leaving your lips at that. His chuckle in response had you smiling warmly as he reached for your right wrist first and guided it back to the leather restraint, filling you with contentment while you let him bind you down with great care. 

“You shouldn’t tickle, Sir.” You found yourself playfully chastising him as he finished binding down your right wrist with the nicely padded leather to the edge of the tub. He slipped a finger under the band to make sure it was a comfortable fit before you felt the tight grip loosen just enough. 

“But it brings out your smile, Rabbit.” He teased in return, his feet padding over to the left behind you as you felt his large hands take your left wrist and guide it over to the restraint.

You let out a ‘pfft’ at that. 

“Oh yeah! Sure! My ‘smile’!” You shot back sarcastically as you tried to turn your head to see him behind you, even if he had his visor on his face. The man couldn’t hide his expressive eyebrows, that’s for sure! “You’re just a shithead looking to bully me!” You laughed happily, feeling your cheeks fill with warmth as he chuckled along with you in a way that had your heart soaring.

“Guilty as charged.” He laughed, doing the finger test again with your now-bounded left wrist to make sure it wouldn’t cut off your circulation. “Perhaps I should see where else you are ticklish?” 76 hummed playfully as he rose to his feet and went around toward the faucet right across from you, turning up the water pressure to fill the tub up more quickly.

You tensed up at that, glancing back and forth at your sufficiently bound arms stretched out over each side of the tub behind you before sheepishly looking back at Soldier as he sat on the edge of the tub to watch it fill and your reaction as well. 

Dear god, if the man really wanted to engage in tickle torture then there was no way you would be able to resist him from doing so!

You pursed your lips together before letting them fall into a pout at the silver-haired fox across from you watched your reaction with a relaxed brow. “Please don’t be that mean…?” You asked him sweetly, watching as the man crossed his arms over his chest and hummed in consideration at the request. Dread filled you as you found yourself unconsciously pulling on the restraints, making the leather groan under duress. “Please don’t…?” You pleaded, giving him the biggest set of puppy eyes even though it was a bit humiliating to do so. Kind of felt good, actually, especially when Soldier sighed dramatically and shook his head.

“I suppose not. It’s not like we had a talk about hard limits with that, after all.” He rationalized, probably covering up the fact that your pouting was too effective on his old heart. You sighed heavily in relief at that dodged bullet, watching him curiously as he reached down to the faucet to turn them both off, the flow of water ceasing. 76 then got up and walked back over to the bed, scooping up the manual before walking over to the camera. “You okay with me recording, Rabbit?” He asked as his red visor looked up from the manual to look at your for your consent. 

“What if I don’t want to?” You asked in a serious manner, watching Soldier’s body language critically before he shrugged his shoulders and tossed the manual behind him. 

“Fine with me.” He casually replied as he reached up to grasp the camera and take it off the tripod, making you smile in relief before speaking up.

“Then let’s record. I just wanted to be sure.” You explained confidently, watching as Soldier paused for a moment before looking down at the camera in his hand and then the tripod.

“... You were worried that I would pressure you?” He asked, a bit troubled by that even when you reassured him.

Your smile fell; You weren't expecting him to react like that before you remembered how easily Soldier could lose confidence when it came to his personal life and your sometimes rocky sexual relationship. Your heart started to rapidly pound in your chest from panic but Soldier managed to speak before you.

“Sombra, right?” He asked you sincerely, not angry or disappointed or anything like you expected. You looked at Soldier’s red visor as you could feel his gaze linger on you as well. “You’re not opposed to recording, but you don't want to run the risk of her getting her hands on proof, ally or not, right?”

You blinked at that and nodded your head, your gut feeling agreeing wholly with him as you slowly looked away. “Yeah… I honestly would have been okay with it. I wasn't feeling pressured or anything, Soldier.” You glanced back over at him and watched as he opened up the camera and removed the battery cell from it, taking it back over to put away in the box he brought it out from.

“I’m more happy that you’re being honest with me. I believe you.” He rumbled sincerely, as he continued to push the items back into their foam slots before walking over to disassemble the tripod. You felt the butterflies twist your stomach at how achingly sweet his words of reassurance were, your heart squeezing at how nice it was that he was coming to understand you better. It made you come to adore him that much more…

After the camera and tripod were disassembled and put back into their boxes, Soldier walked back over to you in the bathroom. His brows relaxed above his visor and body as confident as ever as he took a seat on the corner of the jacuzzi by your left hand, torso turned towards you. The small smile on your lips grew as you were able to grasp the cloth of his jeans between your fingertips, wanting to have whatever contact you could manage with him, feeling blissful fondness washing over you.

You wanted this man so badly to pay attention to you, especially when Soldier brought his hand up to affectionately brush the side of your face with his knuckles. Yes, you had his attention, in some manner of speaking. You were his sole sex partner, as far as you knew, but you greedily wanted more from the older man.

You wanted him to touch you more, fall asleep together more often, be his confident…

Know his name…

You felt the ugly tendrils of jealousy coil within you, quickly replaced with the sadness of even considering the thought that you had the right to be jealous of the closeness 76 had with Reaper and the other old guard members. You were just fucking him to satisfy your own needs and he was doing the same in return. Your heart had no reason to burn for him…

It hurt so much to feel how sweet his knuckles felt against the warmth of your cheek. The way he openly expressed his praise for you being a good partner and the way your mind was confusing it for affection.

You shoved down the bitterness deep inside of you and locked it up tight, letting yourself enjoy his praise as you leaned your cheek further into the touch. Your eyelids fluttering shut as you let yourself ease into your role, wanting to enjoy being submissive for a little while since this scenario was ideal to lure your silver fox into an inescapable trap…

Right, those large balls of his will be empty and dry when you were done with him. You licked your lips enticingly at the thought of his boneless body sagging under you and decided that now was the time to move on from light petting.

“Sir…?” You asked innocently, watching as Soldier seemed to snap out of a daze?

“Hm?”

Oh. He was going to regret dropping his guard like that.

You sat up a bit, letting your back curve and jut out your barely concealed breasts and the little pieces of cloth over your nipples. Your body a weapon to sexually frustrate the super soldier who sat by you as you intentionally jerked upwards, making your breasts jiggle enticingly for your dear stallion.

“Are you just going to stare at me or…?” You innocently asked as you jutted out your lower lip to make a slightly cutesy pout. 

Soldier didn’t need much prompting as he got up from the jacuzzi edge and retrieved a stool from under the bathroom sink cabinet. You grinned in amusement at how quickly he came back, sitting the stepstool down behind you on the other side of the jacuzzi before plopping his own ass down on it.

“Gonna start you off slow, alright? Let me know if it gets to be too much too soon.” He rumbled to you, making you smirk in amusement at that, even though you were actually kind of touched.

“Shouldn’t you know if I’m too close to cumming?” You teased playfully, drawing a small sigh from your partner behind you.

“With the few times you tricked me into prematurely ejaculating, I know better than to assume anything with you, Rabbit.” He groaned in embarrassment, making you almost break character at his admission as you fought to keep yourself from bursting out laughing.

“Normally that’s not something you tell your sexual partner.” You grinned, knowing fully well you were being a little shit and bragging about your bedroom exploits with Soldier. You sucked in a sharp breath as the jacuzzi jets unexpectedly came to life, caught completely off guard by the stream of hot water brushing upwards against your clit from the front, and teasing your bottom from behind without penetrating your anus.

Bubbles pooled and swirled on the surface of the water, all the jets active at once to circulate the water with only you as the sole occupant. The binds on your wrists prevented you from sufficiently arching your back without risk of dislocating your shoulders, making you nip your lower lip in frustration as the stream against your clit was too gentle to get off against. Your annoyance fixated on the man behind you as he likely felt some smug satisfaction shutting you up like that.

The telling-chuckle you heard behind your ear was just a confirmation of the obvious as you gazed forward and saw his red visor through the reflection in the full-sized mirror mounted on the wall across the room. You couldn’t make out big details from the distance, much less your own expression, but you COULD see his hands before they came into sight, gently cupping your breasts in each of his palms and making you bite down on a moan.

“Such a good woman I have…” He purred sensually with his gravelly voice, making you want to whine as it went straight to your cunt. His palms merely holding your breasts like the cups of your bra would in a purely clinical way, watching you from behind as you shifted and squirmed on the saddle. Soldier knew exactly how to make you eat your own foot and have it be a delightful experience as well…

“Am I…?” You asked him as your eyelids started to feel heavy, the haze of subspace beaconing you to embrace the pleasure he wanted to offer you without much of a fight. He had you bound and needy already, right?

Soldier hummed at that as he alternated in raising your breasts up and down without giving them the touch you achingly needed from him right now. You need him to grope those puppies in his palms, and tease your hardening nipples, preferably slightly twisting them between his finger tips to fulfill your needs. He did none of that as he paused in his clinical toying with them before bringing your breasts firmly together, giving you quite the nice cleavage to look down at while you grind your clit down against the far-too-gentle current brushing up against it. 

“Good ladies keep their hips still without needing help…” Soldier purred, making you nip down hard on your lower lip at such a request and forced yourself to sit back against the backrest, pulling your clit away from the constant stimulation. “So good.” He praised you, pressing the side of his face to your own, allowing you to feel the coolness of his visor and mask against your warm skin.

Your heart leapt right into your throat at how intimate the contact was, even if you knew he just wanted to watch himself toy with your body. Add in the praise and you found yourself forcing your rapidly beating heart back down your throat before allowing yourself to focus on other things to try to calm yourself down, especially the discomfort you were experiencing when the jet directly behind you was pressing a bit too hard against your lower back.

“Can you… can you maybe turn off the rear jet…?” You asked with a flushed face, embarrassed to have to ask him to do something when he was slipping into his own comfort zone as well.

“Oh. Sure thing.” Soldier replied, breaking the husky spell he casted over you with his casual reply and the removal of one hand from your breasts along with the cool press of his face against yours. 

You let out a small, needy whimper at that, your thighs shifting up and down against the curve of the hump in protest. It was immature but, lord, you really needed his hands on your body AT LEAST until you cum the first time! What was worse was his request for you not to rub yourself shamelessly up against the clit-stimulating jet and making you rely solely on his whims if he would feel you up or not. Your horny brain finally took it down a notch when the annoying jet against your butt finally ceased trying to shove air bubbles up your rectum and you could relax more comfortably now.

“Color?” Soldier asked.

“Green.” You sighed, pulling at the restraints on your wrists when you wanted to reach behind you to grab his hand and put it right back on your neglected boob. Thankfully, Soldier seemed to understand and quickly cupped your breast back into his large hand, giving both of them a firm squeeze to draw a needy whine from your lips. 

Even better was the side of his face slotting back up against yours as he got comfortable again.

“I don’t think I’ve said anything about this outfit you’re wearing, Rabbit...” He growled teasing, spreading both index and middle fingers to let your heavy nipples slip through them before giving your tits another firm squeeze in general. 

You jerked in sharp response to the pressure getting suddenly close to your rock hard nipples under the squares of cloth that kept them covered. He didn’t seem to mind when your squirming resulted in the side of your face pressing more insistently against his. Your jaw hanging open as you let out a long whine at his teasing, still refusing to directly fondle your nipples and making your cunt ache even more for his dick.

“Did you think about me when you tried it on in the dressing room?” He asked as he kneaded your breasts in alternating patterns, distracting you from cohesive thoughts as he groped and lightly pulled on the them without daring to touch your nipples. Your eyelids were half-lidded as you leaned back more against his shoulders, taking deep breaths through your nose to smell his natural musk against his neck; doing anything to distract yourself from how easily he toyed with you but only found yourself slipping deeper and deeper into the rewarding subspace. “You knew exactly how hard I would get, Rabbit.” Soldier accused you with a growl, finally pinching your nipples firmly between his knuckles and drawing a sharp gasp from your lips.

“Please…!” You whimpered to him, your thighs sliding up and down on the hump underwater as your clit absolutely throbbed in neglect.

“I don’t think you deserve anything, My Lustful Rabbit…” Soldier growled heatedly, groping and palming your nipples as his fingertips sandwiched the tops and bottoms of your breasts between them before pulling them down to roughly pull your nipples outwards between his index fingers and thumbs. Raw electricity surged down your stomach to simmer harshly in your cunt, making your eyes clamp shut and making you sob from how good it felt as he repeated the hard, full-breast teasing pinch over again. You could feel him pulling at the squares of cloth, tugging hard on the feeble strings that kept them anchored to your breasts. Your vagina grasping at the phantom dick you could almost feel inside of you as he continued to torture you with his hands.

“I…! I want you so badly…!” 

76 chuckled in amusement at your needy whine, slipping his middle and ring fingers under the cloths to directly cover your hyper-sensitive nipples. The sensation making you roll your head back and suck in a sharp gasp as he rolled the hardened tips back and forth under his calloused fingertips; The pressure of the swimsuit strings digging slightly into your sides and neck as he continued to roll your perky nipples against his warm fingers.

“And how badly do you think I want a baby, Rabbit?” He teased, shoving his whole hand under your nipple covers to tightly grope your breasts and give them a very firm squeeze that had your toes curling. Your stallion going for a low blow as you felt your whole body shutter from the rough handling and his laser-focused taunt to really leave you wreck from the growing ache in your cunt. “How much of my cum have I plugged you up with these past few months? Does this excuse of a swimsuit mean that I still haven’t filled you enough?”

His words had you shaking and building hot tears up in the corners of your eyes in embarrassment. If you didn’t trust Soldier as much as you did, you would probably call it off, not used to being humiliated to this level, even if it was very light taunting on his end. Your whole body was hot and tense under his manipulation but you still wanted it - You were VERY horny and soaking wet, without being in a tub, BECAUSE you trusted Soldier to not hold it against you. 

For Soldier to make you feel entirely safe enough to indulge in this kind of submissive headspace without making you feel like you had to drag him down too to keep things balanced between you two.

“Color…?” 

His voice snapped you out of your head, tears rolling down your cheeks as you felt his hands ease up on your breasts, letting them rest in his palms while you found yourself crying. He was concerned about you and probably afraid that he overstepped it in the humiliation play. It make you choke up on a sob as you felt yourself smile.

“Green.”

Soldier was quiet for a moment before pulling his hands off your breasts, the gap doing nothing to conceal your nipples but you were more concerned with what he was doing than your dress state in the safety of your hotel bathroom.

“I’m calling ‘yellow’. Not anything you did but I just want to talk it out for a minute. That okay?” Soldier asked hesitantly, making you nod your head quickly, wanting to help reassure your partner the best you could. His face was still lightly pressed against yours as you watched 76’s reflection droop his head for a moment in the mirror in the other room. “I feel like I overwhelmed you and that you might be acting like it’s not a big deal when it actually is. I’m not used to people actually crying like that during sex, is what I’m saying.” He hesitantly explained, trying his best to help you see things from his perspective a bit. “Am I pinching your skin too hard? Laying on the humiliation a bit too thick? Tell me, Rabbit.”

You felt your eyes widen as Soldier brought his arms back down to embrace you gently. Your heart slamming in your chest as you watched the whole thing pan out from the reflection in the other room. The way he held you looked and felt so gentle, especially with the side of his face pressed against yours. He really was worried that he hurt you in some manner…

“I feel really good, Soldier.” You admitted with a sincere smile on your face. “Thank you for telling me that you wanted to stop and talk about it rather than letting it ruin your experience on my behalf. It feels good to have my boundaries pushed like that, I guess I wasn’t used to experience having a thoughtful partner that I could actually trust, you know…” You offered the best you could, even if it wasn’t the most eloquently put.

Soldier processed that for a few quiet moments before grunting in acknowledgement. “Alright. Promise you stop us to talk if any adjustments could make you feel more comfortable, Rabbit?”

You felt yourself smile happily at that. “Deal. Though, I think your dick pounding my pussy would feel pretty good right now…” You teased playfully, making Soldier chuckle at that before giving you a tired sigh.

“Patience, Sweetheart. I’ll fill you up good, as always.” He reassured you before pulling back both of his arms and his face from yours, leaving you wanting for his touch once more as you impatiently wiggled on the ‘saddle’.

It pleased you greatly to hear him call you such a nice endearment, your cheeks warming a bit before the jets suddenly kicked it into high gear, a spout of water noticeably breaching the surface from where the clit-massaging jet was. Your cheek REALLY went red at how much you wanted to grind against that pressure pillar before hearing the rattle of Soldier’s belt and the clattering of clothing to the expensive tile floor. You felt excitement surge through your body as you watched a familiar hairy leg sink right into the bubbly jacuzzi, Soldier groaning in relief when he got both feet in and submerged himself in the deep.

What you didn’t expect was the bare face of your sex partner being on displayed before he dipped his head under the water. Your eyes wide in shock as Soldier lifted his head back out of the water and brushed the water droplets out of his face before turning to acknowledge you with a small smile. 

Holy hell. He actually has a face.

You blinked at that outrageous thought and mentally slapped yourself. Of course he has a face! A pretty handsome one at that with two scars cutting through them to make him seem more dangerous than he already seemed with that visor and mask. 

Also, blue eyes.

Very blue.

You ended up staring at him for awhile before Soldier brought a hand up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck under your gaze.

“Not as handsome as you expected?” He chuckled nervously, snapping you right out of your daze as you shook your head frantically.

“I just- ! Oh boy… You let me sit on THAT handsome face for months?! Seriously?!” You balked incredulously, watching as Soldier’s eyes (holy hell) shot wide open at that before he threw his head back to laugh.

Without his mask to filter it, you could hear the gravely tones in his laughter clear as day, making you flush up to your ear tips as you now had a handsome face to put to his handsome voice. Great. Now you had to live with the knowledge that you were fucking one of god’s gifts on Earth and continue with things as usual. You had a crush on the guy even with his mask but now that the face lines up with the marvelous package that was ‘Soldier 76’? 

You were fucked.

Absolutely fucked.

His laughter died down after a moment before he looked at you with the warmest of smiles that made your brain short out from how overwhelmingly cute and handsome it was.

“Thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Soldier grinned, making you flush from the tips of your ears all the way down to your collarbone.  
“Y-You’re welcome.” You found yourself mumbling as he moved towards you in the water, his big hands reaching and grasping your hips securely before he gave you one of the hottest looks that had you squirming on the inside from while he leaned his face in close to yours.

“Thank me later, Rabbit.” He purred to you before groping your flesh in big handfuls as he made his way slowly around to your ass.

Your lips formed a silent ‘o’ at that, your body growing hotter from his touch before he siezed your asscheeks and pulled your lower half forward enough so that your clit was being assaulted by that high pressure jet pillar coming out from the saddle that even your swim suit bottom was shoved aside by the mere force. “OOH! O-OOH!!” You blurted out as your mind shorted out from the intense heat against your aching clit, the sensation overwhelming as your feet scrambled for purchase to push you away from it. Your pussy tensed hard in a vice grip while you pulled on your secure restraints behind you, your biceps flexing and burning as you thrashed helplessly in his grip.

The smug grin lifting that scar on his lip absolutely wrecked further as your arms and legs quivered from the over-stimulation. His blue eyes hyperfocused on your needy expression as sweat started to roll down from your brow from how tense your body was under the relentless batting against your clitoris. Soldier 76 was the devil here to sexually torment you and you couldn’t help but love every humiliating second of it.

His hands kept your hips pinned down against the hard plastic saddle, your body quaking with each hard jerk of your muscles as you whined and whimpered, unable to muffle your want for him.

“nNNnnn -! AAAA -!! FUuuuuUUUuCK!” You sobbed as you rolled your head back, your arms yanking futilely at the binds. “P-Please…! OH -! I-I I CAN’T -!”

It was too hot. Too good. Your mind a pile of mush as you tried to buck his hands off your hips to move away from the evil jet. The molten coil in your pussy growing hotter and tighter by the moment as you continued to gasp and throw your hips up to get his hands off. It was too much, too soon!

You were going to cum!

Oh, lord, you really were going to cum for this sadistic asshole digging his fingers into the flesh of your hips. You were going to have your orgasms dragged mercilessly out of your body by this horny, silver-haired fox and his smug, kissable lips.

Your gasps and pants grew more and more frequent as you continued to try to shove yourself back and away from the hot jet teasing your clit. The man’s grip and strength pulling your right back with ease as your toes curled hard from where your heels dug into the jacuzzi to resist his need to force you to cum.

“Please…!!” You cried out pathetically to him, your biceps twitching hard as you continued to thrash with all your might. The water splashing around you as you bucked and pushed and tried to push him away with your own weakening legs, only to cause your body to grind up even more against the burning pillar. “Ple- ! Please, S-SIR!!” You pleaded desperately to him.

Too close…!

TOO CLOSE!!

Your eyes were half-lidded, your mind and body rushing towards that searing white heat in the distance. The edge drawing ever so closer with every second as he watched you be reduced to lusty mess of a woman for him and him only.

“You’re doing so good, Rabbit.” He praised sweetly towards you as tears rolled down your cheeks. “You going to cum…?” Soldier asked as he eyed your tense, shivering body like he knew how close you were. “Good women come for their partners.” He purred, leaning in to press his forehead to your own, enough to send you right over the edge right into the blazing inferno of your orgasm.

The man pressing down hard on your hips to keep you pinned down to the saddle as your body thrashed hard, the intense assault against your clit throwing your already hypersensitive orgasm into overdrive. Your legs kicked out hard, pussy tensing and clenching like a vice as your mind was completely wrecked. 

“AHHHH- !! ooooOOOH!! MY FUCK -! OH -----!!! HHHHHNNNNNNNN!!!” You yelled with every overwhelming exertion of your coiled up body, your legs now stuck as your body let the jet assault your clitoris for as long as it felt good, every nerve firing off in a spectacular show of heat and release.

The moment felt like it lasted for a whole, delirious minute before it became too much, too soon. Your mind wanting to enjoy the post-orgasm haze but was being forced to begin coiling up from the assault. All of your muscle groups twitching hard with almost painful jerks before you felt the battering come to an abrupt end. Your body slumping into a mushy pile as you felt the backrest push up against you, letting your head slump to the side as the warm haze blissfully rolled out over your brain. Tired legs stretched out away from the saddle, a pair of warm lips pressed up against yours as you felt something pull at your restrained wrist. 

One-by-one, your wrists were released and gently laid down into the water before you vaguely watched the pillar of water between your legs grow smaller until it no longer produced bubbles from the saddle. The other jets were still going but your brain wasn’t really in the mood to thing as you felt a strong pair of arms scoop you out of the saddle and deposit you on a soft, firm lap. Soldier didn’t argue as you rested the side of your face against his collarbone, snuggling up against him in the warm jacuzzi as you felt his hand gentle rub circles into your lower back. Your eyes closed and focused on slowly drifting down from your post-orgasm high securely in his arms, the hum of the jacuzzi jets relaxing to listen to in the background.

You felt like the most content pile of putty against Soldier. Putty that worked wonders in his considerate hands.

You really did love him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Soldier finish what you started~

After a few minutes of just light resting, you thought about him and, more specifically, thought about making him feel good too after all of that. Carefully, you slipped one arm off his chest and reached down into the water to grasp his half-hard cock, drawing a surprised groan from the Soldier’s lips. Apparently he was taking a small nap with you as well…?

You frowned at that, not wanting to impose yourself on him and sat up in his lap, releasing his penis to look right at the half-lidded expression of Soldier’s scarred face.

“Do you not want me to repay you, Sir?” You asked sincerely, regardless if you used his ‘pet name’ or not.

Soldier rumbled a bit at that, looking back at you for a long moment before moving his hands off you to help himself sit up better in the built-in chair he was sitting on. He then brought a hand up to rub at his tired face. 

“Yeah, just, lets move to the other side of the tub so we can get some blood flowing.” He spoke, watching you rise up and off his lap soon after before getting up and following you over to the other side.

When you got there before him, you wondered if you should sit down or not before Soldier slid up behind you and slotted himself up against your back in a way that was VERY familiar. You felt yourself smile fondly at his consistent habit and felt him wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you back to feel his big dick pressed up against your asscheeks, now fully aroused.

“You just wanted to see my ass move, Sir.” You chastized him playfully, reaching up to fix your loosen bikini top before he brought a big, wet hand up to gently pull your own away from it.

“A man can appreciate his lady’s curves, can’t he?” He replied smoothly, making your cheeks warm up as he lifted both hand up, taking a step back to undo the bow of your string bikini on the back of your neck. Soldier then let you assist with getting the cloth pieces back over your hardening nipples as they barely rested above the water surface and secure the strings so that you were decent once more. “Not too tight, right?” 76 asked as he watched you turn towards him, playfully snapping one of the strings to make your breast jiggle slightly for him.

“All good.” You replied with a mischievous smile. “Though, won’t you just be taking it off when you fuck me, Sir?”

Soldier’s smug grin was enough to send a pleasant chill down to your wet pussy as he eyed your body appraisingly before glancing away, making you curiously glance over at the wall next to you to reveal a large mirror that spanned the entire wall of the bathroom. Your cheeks got very, very warm at the naughty implications before you turned around to look at the wolfish grin on your handsome fox’s lips.

“Why waste a perfectly good hot tub fantasy, Rabbit?” He asked innocently, even though his looked at you with an intentional hunger in his gaze. You watched as he brought his hand up to teasingly hover over your breast before bringing it between your boobs to grab the string that held them together with one mischievous finger and pull it towards him. “I wanna see how long this slutty top of yours will hold out while I pound you from behind with my cock.” He chuckled evilly before releasing the string with a snap, making both of your breasts jiggle slightly from the contact.

Your pussy contracted approvingly from his raunchy counter-attack, making your lower lip tremble as he put his hands back on your hips and turned you around to face the mirror. You watched your reflection as Soldier guided you towards the edge of the hot tub, the water shifting from your movements. Your eyes fixated on the way his large fingers possessively held your waist in the reflection, too shy, at the moment, to glance upwards to see his expression. You never had sex in front of a mirror before but you certainly wouldn’t mind indulging your soldier in his fantasy, especially when it got your cunt soaking wet at the thought too.

It might not be a recording but this would get you both somewhere close to that feeling, especially when you looked at how lewd your body looked completely soaked in that skimpy bikini top of yours.

You watched your reflection as Soldier moved one of his hands down and lifted your leg out of the water, holding onto your thigh while he maneuvered your foot onto the edge of the tub. To make it more comfortable for yourself, you hopped your other foot under the water to stand on the seat to give yourself a bit more height and reduce the angle. Soldier didn’t remark on it but merely stared at your reflection until you could see what he was so fixated on:

Your pussy.

He could see the curves of your labia lips slightly poking out around the cloth concealing your womanhood, leaving little to the imagination from how deceivingly tight the fabric looked over your vagina while it was soaked so thoroughly. You felt yourself swallow hard at how enticing you looked, especially when 76 brought his big hand down to cup your cunt in the reflection. You gasped at the sensual touch along with how erotic it looked to see his large fingers curled and groping your crotch, like he was bragging about how easily you fit into his hand. The veins on the back of his hands showing easily from the bright lights in the bathroom and making your legs feel weak from how good it all looked from the sight the reflection was feeding back to you.

Did it always look this sexy when he shoved his hands down the front of your pants to fondle your clit and vagina? It was one thing to feel and experience such a large hand and fingers making you come undone but completely something else entirely to witness it from a different angle.

Soldier’s heated purr pulled you out of your thoughts as you gazed up at his reflection, realizing your mistake too late as your eyes connected in mirror. He could clearly see how needy and weak you looked and you knew he was going to take full advantage of that to tease you further.

“Look at you, Rabbit. Such a skimpy outfit on your body would make any man or woman go crazy in lust for you.” He purred as he leaned his head down to your ear, making you suck in a sharp gasp and shudder when you felt his hot tongue roll over the curve of your ear, his amused chuckle going right to your trembling cunt. 

Feeling a bit brave, you removed your teeth from your swollen lower lip to glance back at his reflection through heavily lidded eyes. “Mmm… So many men will want to line up to fuck me…?” You asked innocently, the impulse to make him jealous over you winning over and paying off handsomely in surprise as he growled in warning, bringing his free hand up to grope your breast into the palm of his hand. “S-Sir…!” You gasped as he squeezed both your groin and breast in his hands, getting the pressure firm to punish you as you let out a weak whimper. “M-Mmmm!”

“You’ll find them to be sufficiently lacking in the output department, Rabbit.” Soldier spoke sensually, letting up on how hard he was groping your breasts and groin before teasingly petting the fabric covering your wet cunt. His fingers tracing the curves of your labia lips and making you let out a heated moan at how badly your pussy wanted to be filled. He then began using his fingers to tuck the fabric of the suit around the fleshy sheath of your clitoris, making your thigh tremble from the indirect contact and further exposing the skin of you labia flaps to the open air before they popped out entirely, the fabric now directly between your folds and covering your vaginal opening.

It was a ridiculously hot image to see reflected in the mirror, watching his large fingers spread your labia flaps while the hand on your breast maneuvered to comfortable seize your rock hard nipple through the thin cloth square, pressing it firmly between his index finger and thumb.

Seriously, fuck Sombra and making you both too paranoid to record! This shit was hot as fuck!

“So wet and eager for me, Rabbit. Imagine how nice you would look look filled with my babies.” He purred sensually to you, pulling the fabric out and away from your wet and messy pussy, hooking them around his index finger before bringing down the hand teasing your boob to slide his index finger into your vagina.

You shuddered at the sight and the feeling of his long finger pushing into your slicked up cunt. The visual of his other hand keeping your groin exposed by forcefully peeling it away making you arch your back and lay your head against his shoulder as you let out a shuddered gasp from your lips. You brought your hands up and over your head, wanting to exaggerate the look of your breasts and waistline as you reached to grasp your silver-fox’s head, encouraging the smooth dip of his digit in and out of your wet pussy by massaging his scalp with your fingers.

“You would like that, huh…?” You gasped weakly to Soldier, watching his lips begin to press adoringly to your neck and shoulders in the mirror. Your breasts rising and falling with each exaggerated breath and delightful gasp that left your open lips as he continued to slowly fuck you with his finger. 

“Seeing me big and pregnant… Knowing you put a child in me and soling my body before marriage…!” You whined as he slid a second finger into your vagina, his blue eyes narrowing at you through the mirror for playing up the dirty ‘ruined virgin’ trope to tease him further. You keened at the feeling of his fingers stretching your vagina, slowly rocking your hips in time with the pump of his big fingers to make him desire you as much as you desired him. 

“To think th-that…-! That Soldier 76 let’s himself senselessly breed women because he can’t keep his. Big. Dick. in his pants...-! A-A-And -!” You felt the heat rise in your cheeks and make your voice sound more desperate than it was as Soldier’s eyes narrowed to challenge you to continue, slowing his ministrations to hold his two glistening fingers right outside of your clenching vagina while slowly uncurling a third finger. He was threatening you with your own pleasure but it was up in the air if he would give you more or not if you decided to continue your baseless, heated babble…

“‘And’ what, Rabbit…?” He growled in challenge.

Your mind decided to take that chance as you narrowed your own eyes back at his own in the mirror, not going to back down against his cowardly threats.

“AND Soldier 76… -! Is a mindless slave to his -large-, -heavy- balls…!” You shot back defiantly, feeling your eyes suddenly shoot wide open as his hands pulled away from your body, leaving the swimsuit bottom to partially slide back into place without assistance before your hands were pulled away from the back of his head. 

He seized both of your wrists into one hand and pinned it to your lower back before pushing you forward toward. “How amusing. This coming from the rabbit who constantly demands I paint her walls white almost every other day…?” Soldier grinned smugly as he began walking you both backwards, waiting for you to get your foot back in the water before really pulling back on your trapped wrists towards the other side of the tub. 

You watched how lewd the image of your breasts swinging in the bikini top as he led you backwards, the sight sending jolts of lightening to your core. In the reflection you watched as Soldier leaned over to press a button on the side of the jacuzzi that was out of sight, hearing the sounds of machinery moving but unable to guess what was happening until you saw one of the seats rise up from the water. The man waited until the entire thing clicked audibly into place to take a seat on it, his legs submerged up to his knees and back to the backrest, and then yanked you hard backwards so he could lift you with ease out of the water and into his lap after grasping your thighs. 

A rush of excitement flowed through you as you realized he must have done research on an expensive jacuzzi, like this hotel had, shivering in anticipation for what else changed under the surface of the bubbly water. You heard some rattling behind you before something clicked shut, feeling a thick, long, heavy-grade rubber band be hung over your shoulders, the entire thing the length of your leg from hip-to-toe with loops on either end.

“Put one foot in each loop, Rabbit.” Soldier instructed as he maneuvered the chair forward above the surface of the water, your silver-fox making the seat more comfortable while you complied.

With the apex of the rubber band behind your neck, you found yourself able to slip both feet into the rings, resting the band between the arches of your feet respectively. The only thing you noticed was that the band was too tense to allow you to fully extend your legs outwards, restricting your movement to only half and basically keeping your legs close to the back of your thighs with your thighs spread wide. You understood the purpose of the item when you looked back at your reflection on the wall, seeing how erotically it kept your legs spread and exposed the half-covered curve of your groin under the bathing suit bottom. 

Your cheeks flushed from the provocative sight, especially when you were ‘forced’ into such an exposed pose by the item your partner tricked you into putting on. It was underhanded but exceptionally hot to look at in the mirror, especially when Soldier slightly leaned the seat back to the point where you could still see his expression in mirror but, more so, see your body so erotically on display.

“That’s a nice look for you, Rabbit.” Soldier teased as he brought a hand up to hold your chin between his fingers and rested his own on your shoulder. “A good, submissive pose for a dirty woman like you…” He purred, making you tremble slightly from how good the humiliation felt before his hand removed itself from your chin and slid down over the involuntary rolls of your abdomen from the pose the device put you in. You let out a weak whine from your lips when he simply slipped his hand under your swim suit bottom and began stretching you out on three fingers. He wasted no time scissoring your walls as he fucked you gently with his fingers, making sure your wet, quivering cunt was ready for his prick before drawing them back out.

“Lick them clean.” 76 ordered with a purr as he brought the three slicked up fingers to your swollen lips to push into them. You moaned happily as you took them into your mouth and lapped your tongue over each digit to taste your slick on them. The action giving you a pleasant submissive high as your watched his reflection through half-lidded eyes, adoring the way he was so hyperfocused on you and your delight with him. He chuckled in amusement as he drew his fingers out with a pop, enjoying the way you wiggled and whined in protest for his premature withdrawal before watching him lightly smack the bottom of your raised thigh. You let out a high-pitched gasp at the contact, feeling it go straight to your soaked pussy before looking back up at his smug face in the mirror.

It was only then that you watched him reached down the front of your posed body that he seized the fabric partially covering your groin and saw the toothy smirk on his face as he tore the flimsy fabric with ease. The sensation making you flutter your eyelids shut and arch your back at how barbaric the act was, wanting him to ravage your body so badly if that was the tone he was going to set for the main event. 

With your labia lips and vaginal opening on full display in this forced-crouch pose, Soldier wasted no time slipping his arm under both of your folded knees, lifting you upwards so you could watch him easily grasp his erect penis and then force you to watch him slowly lower you onto his tip with his other arm. You grasped your hands onto your knee caps, watching your labia and thighs tremble as 76 slowly entered you, your head rolling backwards to let out a loud gasp as you felt your walls stretch to accommodate his familiar length until he was sheathed to the hilt. His strength erotically on display in that long moment to really get you whining and moaning from how stupidly hot it was to have a super soldier as your sex partner.

Rolling your head back, you saw mischievous delight in those blue eyes of his, absolutely tickled that he got such a nice reaction out of you as he brought the hand, that was previously holding his cock, down to fondle and roll his thumb over those big, meaty balls you teased him about earlier. The sight had your walls contracting around his girthy prick inside of you and making you nip down on your lower lip to muffle a needy whimper.

“They look good from this angle, huh, Rabbit?” Soldier grinned as he purposely rolled his thumb over each of his big nuts inside the scrotum. “My dick deep in your vagina, ready to give these bad boys a worthy outlet.” He hummed casually as you felt your head slip deeper and deeper into the subspace he was dragging you into with his sensual voice and actions. 

“You have no idea how eager I am to put a baby in that needy womb of yours, Rabbit. Call me all the names you want, taunt me with the impossible amount of imaginary women I fucked, but, at the end of the day, Rabbit; All I wanna do is knock up at greedy womb of yours and maybe do it a few more times while we’re at it.” 76 growled heatedly against your ear, making your body visibly shudder from his evil taunts as he slipped his arm out from under one of your thighs, and moved the one playing with his balls to the hook under the now-unoccupied one, gripping your legs under the knees to lift you upwards against him.

“F-Fuck…!” You whimpered as you watched yourself through half-lidded eyes as he slid you up until you could see the underside of his tip before lowering you back down, drawing a long gasp in while you felt his big dick stretch your walls until you were bottomed out. 

Sweat was rolling down your flushed skin as you watched him agonizingly repeat the process of sliding you up and down his prick, panting at how good the sensation of him filling you over and over again felt. You thought you would be the one to tease him into submission but he managed to wreck you without fucking your brains out by taunting you with the idea of you being the only woman he wanted to have babies with. You and only you were allowed to have his seed squirted into and no one else…!

“Y-You feel so big inside me…!” You found yourself whimpering as you rested your head back against his chest while he slowly moved your posed-body up and down like a sex toy, your walls fluttering and squeezing him when he rubbed up against you so wonderfully. “I love it so much…!”

Soldier licked his lips at that, stretching out his legs and somehow finding purchase in the water, likely some foot rests specifically raised to allow for this position? He pulled your legs further apart, giving you a good look at your glistening thighs contracting from pleasure as he slowly started rocking his hips upwards while continuing to lower and raise you on his dick like before. 

“Keep talking, Rabbit.” He purred in encouragement, your toes curling at the praise as your tightly squeeze your kneecaps with your fingertips to ground yourself.

“I don’t -! You’re so mean to me…!” You accused weakly, quivering and unable to thrash your legs like you wanted to due to the rubber poser keeping you unable to kick your legs out or close them. “You just…! Just want me to suffer…!”

Soldier was turned on by that act of submission, growling as he held your back firmly against his chest and started pounding into you. The sudden shift making you throw your head back and choke on a sob as your eyelids snapped shut from how good it felt for him to start acting on his more basic needs. The jolts firing down in hot waves to your coiling core as you forced yourself to roll your head back and look at the way your body bounced erotically in his lap. The way your breasts flung up and down with the skimpy cloth squares barely keeping them concealed. The way the damp, lose fabric of your torn swimsuit fabric flapped with each of his thrusts into you, making the flap momentarily expose his slick penis impaling into you before falling back to barely conceal the sight of him sliding out as your body went the opposite way.

Your mind was a mess at the arousing sight you saw yourself manipulated into. Your eyes half-lidded in lust, the pink of your aoeral showing as your left breast bounced with each thrust into you, the cloth slowly slipping to the side in an incredibly arousing way that had your cunt clenching hard around his cock…! You arched your back and let out more needy whimpers for your stallion, watching as a milky sheen slowly worked its way down his big dick, 76 letting out little spurts of precum from how amazing the sight was as well.

“Nnnn…! OHHhhhhhHH -!” You cried out as you felt yourself approach your climax gradually with each filling thrust of his cock into your tight, wet pussy. Your eyes clenching shut as your toes curled deliciously when he brushed up against your g-spot to get you wetter for him, making the base of his cock a click, creamy mess that had you wishing you could lick it right off him right now. “Pl-Please -!! MMMM -!!” You gasped as you lifted your hands off your knees and looped over behind you to stretch your torso and chest upwards more, making your bouncing breasts look even more enticing from the focus you put on them, looking eyes with your soldier’s reflection through half-opened eyes. “Please put…!! Put a mi-mi-mirror --!! Oh FUCKKkkkKKK!” You cried out as he bit down on the meaty junction between your shoulder and neck, absolutely wrecking you as he forced you even closer to your orgasm by being an absolute beast.

“Yes…!” Soldier snarled as he dug his fingers firmly into your thighs as he began to buck wildly into your cunt, the wet slapping sounds becoming audible over the ambience of the jacuzzi jets. He barely lifted his mouth away from the bite marks he made on you as he heatedly glared back at you in the mirror, making a breathy whimper leave your lips in between your delirious cries of pleasure. “I’ll get two…!” Soldier panted as his heavy balls slapped up against your flesh as he pounded relentless into you, the flesh tightening up as he drew closer to his own hot, white release. “One above my bed and one on- !!! On the wall --! F-fuck…! So, you have to watch yourself get bred…!!” He growled, his eyes clenching shut as he panted and grunted more frequently.

You came hard.

You came so hard that you were an absolute quivering, tight mess as you squirted hard are his stupidly amazing dick.

“S-Shi -!!! AH -!! FuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCK!!!” You screamed as he came crashing down with you, bucking and shoot his hot semen deep into your vagina with each tight contraction of your walls squeezing him mercilessly.

“Oh FUCK -!! OH SHIT -!! H-HonEY!!!” He grunted, spilling his everything into your helplessly trembling body as his balls contracted with every hard buck his hips made to rut himself mindlessly against your ass. Both of you lost to the carnal desire to breed, fill and be filled. 

You loved it.

You loved every moment of this.

More importantly, you loved HIM for being your unwavering partner.

Loved the fact that he stole you away to go to this grand hotel simply to indulge in something you both bonded together around.

You babbled something to him as you were still lost in the amazing bliss of your post-orgasm high. Your heart clenching wonderfully as you spoke and praised him. His pelvis still grinding slowly against you as he slipped into the delightful daze as well, battered and breathless as you were as his hands left your thighs and wrapped around you to hold you close to him.

He mumbled sweet nothings in your ear in response. Applied affectionate kisses in droves to your cheek as he called you ‘sweetheart’ and ‘honey’. The older man lost in the crackling embers of post-coitus as he made you feel like you were the most important person in the world to him.

You cherished it greatly. Bathed and soaked up as much of it as you could from Soldier. 

This man may never become your lover but, in moments like this, you could imagine yourself as being the person he really wanted to call his ‘sweetheart’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the jacuzzi sex!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Leave a review telling me if you liked it or not as well as plot bunnies for things Rabbit and 76 can do in a bdsm-themed hotel!
> 
> Also follow, ask questions, geek out about 76 and read early sneak peeks of my soldier x reader/rabbit fics on Tumblr! https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is done!
> 
> How did you guys like the jacuzzi masturbation scene?
> 
> Please do leave me your feedback! Do you guys find the written out moans and dirty sex talk babble to be hot and immersive or leave you flagging? (ex: ''ooo -!! Pl-Please!!' You cried out', etc, etc.)
> 
> Chapter two is completely finished but I wanna see some enthusiasm (aka reviews) from you guys before I will post it!
> 
> edit: Come follow me on Tumblr to see early sneak peeks of fics before they are posted on AO3 (also lots of solo Soldier art reblogs!)
> 
> https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/


End file.
